Everlasting Namine
by October-Yuki
Summary: Namine's mother has passed away and left alone.A boy named Zexion knows what she is going through and she know what he going through can they save one another or does Namine have to dive in from her own dispare to save him. NamineXZexion
1. Lost

I ran across the cement sidewalk from my house my only family left me all alone. A tear slide down my cheek. My school girl uniform drenched and my blonde hair soaked. It all happened right after school I ran home and found that my brother Demyx wasn't home but found a small note on the glass living room table I opened to see " Namine our mother has just passes away and I had to fly down the kings castle and see what has exactly happened I know this may be hard for you but please remain strong while you stay alone in twilight town I left emergency money in the counter cabinet I know this may be difficult but please Namine please remain strong"- Love your brother Demy.

Demy was the nick name mother and I came up with. I started to cry again and I landed on my knees and at the corner of my eye I saw Olette running from a black car with her mother inside yelling my name. Olette helped me up and placed my inside her mother's car and I looked out the window noticing that she was driving to my house. It took us five minutes to arrive; I was surprised how far away I was from home. Olette went inside with me and she made sit on the couch while she went to turn on the bath for me. I sat there staring into space not even noticing anything else except the bath water running. Olette found the paper on the glass table and began to read it. A felt anger rise within my chest _its none of your business Olette!_ I yelled in my head. She gasped sat next to me and hugged me even though I was wet. Then she said " Namine i-I'm sorry I don't know what to say..but I will be there for you. Go take a bath the water is warm and will calm your nerves down. If you need anything I'm a dial away on your cell phone." I nodded and she left closing the house door behind herself and heard the car speed off down the rode. I atomically rose to my feet and went to bathroom removed my wet clothes and saw that Olette had my white pajamas on the bathroom counter set out. i slide myself into the hot water and closed my eyes rested my head against the tub. Then I thought to myself _oh mom why did you leave me all alone!!_ A image of her face appeared in my head and I whimpered. My heart felt so fragile that if I even imaged her smile I could shatter. I didnt want to go to school tommarow since tommarow is tuesday and it will be a long week alone and pain for me but i know my mother wouldnt want me to miss school or my brother. i saw her face in my head and a image of my brother. i whimpered again this was going to be a one hell of a ride....

October: well thank for reading i know this sucked but its my first one sooo i'm sorry =3

Namine: -_- wow....i feel sad now..

Roxas: yea...

October: Roxas!! where you come from!!

Roxas: i came here to help you! =3

October: (sigh and smiled) heheh thx roxas!!

Namine: (sigh) i'm still depressed...

Roxas: i'm sorry

October : dont worry namine it will get better!!

Namine: really!! yay!!

Roxas: review and rate please do it for us!!! =)


	2. Sick

Sick…

That morning Olette's mother drove me to school I sat down in my desk spacing off with my pencil in my hand… the teacher cleared her throat and said "students we have a new student." I looked up but I had no preference to see who it was but before I could look down at my desk again I saw boy walk in. His bangs long covered part of his face and shined with luster his skin looked soft and white as cream, his eyes shined with a beautiful crystal of indigo. But I focused into his eyes and saw a door slammed shut into my face as he has sealed his thoughts…his emotions away. He was tall but kind of the short side but not so short that I was taller than him. He wore the school boy's uniform and I saw he had a well toned chest and body. "His name is Zexion and I hope all of you will make him feel welcome." I just sighed and looked away onto my paper that had nothing written I was suppose to write about how keeping a well positive mind keeps you successful. But I didn't care my life is over anyways… my brother left me my mother is gone my father left me when I was young. The white crisp paper started to record my pain as my tears began to seep through my paper. I felt someone looking at me for I sensed someone's eyes at my direction, I looked over and saw the new boy. He held a dark book in his hand but his eyes looked into mine at that moment it felt like he was reading my soul and I hated it, I hated how he was trying to read me…I felt like a book so I turned away angry and infuriated.

How dare he I am not a book I have never felt so angry…the bell rang I took a breath and relaxed. I began to walk out the door and I can't believe what fate had done to me. The day was moving at a slow rate I couldn't take it I just wanted to lock myself away in my room for all eternity! As the last bell rang I grabbed my things not even thinking to write the homework down and began to walked face paced down the hall I wanted to leave this living hell. But once again fate my fate decided to turn, I bumped into someone the drawing book my mother gave me from last Christmas flew I landed on my bosom. I looked across from me and I saw that I bumped into the new kid, he stood up walked over and kneeled in front of me looking into my ocean blue eyes piecing them with his dark rainy sky eyes when the sun shined. "Y-yes I am." He carefully grasped my hand and helped me up his hand felt warm I felt his heart beat coursing through his veins. I pulled my hand away he moved passed bended over and picked up my book. I rushed over I expected him to look through but all he did was give it back…I was shocked usually people would take and look into it without my permission but he didn't. "thank y-you Zexion…" he gave me a soft smiled but it looked like he just placed it on like a fake smile " no problem…what is your name." my heart skipped a beat at the sound of his soft yet strong voice "N-Namine." he cupped my hand placed it against his lips giving it a soft kiss "What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl…" my heart skipped another beat my blood went cold I slowly removed my hand and he walked pass me I turned and saw him vanish within the crowd of students… then I whispered "W-who are you…"

**October: Well there you have it that's what I got soooo far *Winks***

**Roxas: seems pretty good I feel bad for Namine though.**

**Namine: *Blushes* h-he kissed my hand….**

**October: cute I think it's cute…**

**Roxas : hey what about me!**

**October: *kisses roxas on the cheek* yes roxas your very cute! *;D**

**Roxas: *turns red* N-Namine take it the l-line I can't say it… in shock**

**Namine: please review and subscribe all that jazz it you want to know more!**


	3. Everthing Burns

**October-Yuki: PUNISH ME I HAVENT UPDATED SORRY I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON MY OTHER FIC BETRAYAL A VOCALOID FIC MikuXLen.**

**Namine: BAKA! I have been waiting!**

**Roxas: don't be so rash Namine! But we have been waiting a while!**

**October-Yuki: Gomen….**

**Roxas: Anyways let see what happens to little Nami-Chan!**

**Namine: She doesn't own us. T-T**

**Zexion: No she doesnt…**

**October-yuki, Namine, Roxas:! Where did you come from!**

Another day of school and I couldn't kept that boy's face out of my mind, it was almost lunch anyways I could go find him. I sighed and a note landed on my desk. I looked over Olette smiled I turned around and opened the letter_ Nami I saw what happened in the hall yesterday!_ I wrote back _I know so what? I mean maybe he is foreign probably means a friendly gesture!_ I tossed I heard her trying to hold down her laughter I rolled my eyes and plop there was the note again._ Ha ha funny Nami I don't know about being foreign though but a lot of the girls saw and Kairi was there so I would watch it ok?_ I clenched my fist took a breath and wrote once more_ Ha! Like she scares me I dealt with her before come on I am not afraid of her yea I got detention for punching her face and knocking out her molar but that's ok!_ Then the paper flew but landing in Roxas hair.

I froze Oh Shit! What am I going to do? I whispered "Roxas…Pisst!" he looked over and smiled he made my heart jump I looked at the teacher still reading her book. I pointed to him then to my head he placed his hand on his head and grabbed the small paper he was going to open it but I whispered "No…pass to Olette!" he nodded and toss landing near Olette's footshe quickly picked it up and began to write then she looked at the teacher and plop! I looked_ just be careful alright?Don't do anything rash please._ The bell rang I crumpled the note walked to my locker shoved it in I sighed I felt a presence behind me I turned it was him. So much looking for him, "Z-Zexion!" he smiled a small smile "You alright yesterday you looked upset."

I nodded and placed a strand of my hair out of my face "Yea it just my mother passed on." He looked at me I stared back into his violet eyes it felt like he was trying to enter my mind and read my soul. "Namine I am sorry for your loss I know what you're going through." He turned away I blinked a few times in shock "Y-you do?" he nodded still looking away "Yes I lost my mother is well all I have is my father and sister." Without thinking I grabbed his hand and held it within mine "all I have is my brother and my friend Olette now but maybe we can also have each other as friends." I smiled he looked at me his eyes full of curiosity and said "I don't know…" I looked at him my eyes full of confusion and said "I see then let's just be acquaintances." He removed his hand from my grasp and said " I don't know I mean life will just take everyone away from you anyways there is no point of holding close to your heart for when they vanish you just end up hurting yourself." I was in shock on what he just said he began to walk away.

Then I chimed in "That's not true!" I clenched my fist Tears began to fall from my eyes "not true I am glad i had a mother who held me close I am glad I have Olette who I consider practically my sister a brother who loves me." I laughed a bit when I said the last part of the sentence I wiped the tears from my face he walked over to me rested his hands on the either side of my shoulder's nowhere to move. He was tall but I wasn't short anymore I was up to his chin my body developed more I wasn't so small any more my chest got a bit bigger my legs more shape my body more slender and with curve. I looked at him and he said "But what if we become friends and I lose you or you lose me?" My heart pounded then I slammed my hand against his chest "then if you lose me then think about the good moments not the sad! And if I lose you then I-I am glad I got to have you as a friend! Or to even meet you! That what matters!" he stared at me with wide eyes he moved away from me walking down the hall the bell rang slid to the floor my back against the wall I screamed full of anguish and agony.

**October-Yuki: hoped you enjoyed it *sings it in opera voice***

**Namine: It didn't get better!**

**Roxas: T-T**

**October-Yuki: it might hang in there.**

**Zexion: Please review comment no flames please advice and encouragement keeps us working.**

**Roxas: can I have a hug?**

**October-Yuki: *smiles* sure~**

**October-Yuki:*Glomp's Roxas***


	4. Reaching out

**Sorry I haven't updated all is explained in the end of this chapter but I will keep updating and so on and so forth AND ENJOY :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH or the characters but I own the Damn Story :)**

I laid there on the bed in my uniform his words repeating in my head like a broken record_ "what if we become friends and I lose you or if you lose me?"_ I closed my eyes seeing everything in my head like a movie. Pinned by him against the wall his hands on the either sides of my head I could feel his breathe near my face I slammed my hand against his chest and yelled at him _"if you lose me then think about the good moments not the sad! And if I lose you then I-I am glad I got to have you as a friend! Or to even meet you! That what matters!"_he looked at with wide eyes he moved away from me storming off down the hallway. My back slide against the wall I placed my hands on the either sides of my head and I screamed I horrible cry of pain and agony.

I opened my eyes only seeing the white ceiling, after that stunt I pulled off yesterday action I blazed my way out of the hallway tears running down my eyes heading away from this place to home. Now today I decided to sleep in and miss first and second hour of my classes.

After I got up and changed I lay in my bed and here I am in this situation thinking about yesterday. I sighed as I got up and picked up my bag since Olette came by afterschool giving to me. She wondered why I wasn't at school I told her I wasn't feeling well. I sighed as I walked down the sidewalk to school then a thought passed through my head _how much pain has Zexion been through that he does not want to be close to anyone?_ I kept walking until I finally reached campus, I signed in the front office heading what is left of third to fourth then lunch.

I couldn't focus what so ever during third period I would give the teacher the looks on not to call on me and gladly he didn't for he knew I was not in the mood and well all the staff and students now know of my loss. I couldn't focus I forced myself and at times I would succeed then at times I would fail terribly, I felt like time was slowing down just for me to suffer. I sighed I shouldn't have came I mean if

I am going to be in this mood I shouldn't have. Forth was a breeze it was independent work and I was able to concentrate until lunch came. I didn't know where to go after I placed my stuff in my locker for some reason I felt the need to avoid Zexion. I didn't see Olette today I pretty much stayed away from everyone afraid I would run into him. I sat in the hall near my locker alone. I sat there then a thought came into mind _wait a minute there is no point hiding from him I mean he isn't scary…he is just…lost alone and confused right?_ I stood up and rushed into the cafeteria looking and saw Olette and the others more people but he wasn't in the crowd I ran off passing the music room then the computer room, the all held bodies but not his he wasn't there.

I was about to give up until I passed the Library I took a breath and walked in and I took a peek. There were a few students then at the far corner sitting alone he sat there. He held a dark book worn and torn; I walked over quietly people whispered among each other. I walked up to him slowly slipped in a chair and I cleared my throat and whispered "hey there how are?" he peeked over his book his violet eyes piercing my own and he said "so even what I said yesterday didn't go through your head did it."

I looked at him_ so he really did meant to hurt me because he doesn't want to be my friend? How weird that's not going to stop me though._ I smiled at him "obviously not cause I am here right an talking to you." His eyes still held my gaze and he placed his attention back to his book I looked around the book shelves against the walls tall and wide colored with a mahogany brown. The place smelt of dust and paper the library was full information forever written in paper placed together in from hard covers to paper back.

Then he whispered "did you even eat I can hear you stomach growling." I felt my face go hot "N-No I didn't I was- looking for you." He peeked over his book again "is that so?" he placed his book mark in his book picked up his shoulder bag and said "let's go." I looked up and at the clock "what?" he grabbed my hand in his my heart pounded that it rang in my ears._ Why am I reacting this way?_ We walked out when the bell rang students mobilized I looked behind me and I saw Olette watching me being pulled away into the outside world of bright light. I walked out and into his car it was a black 06 BMW M5. I froze in the passenger seat _his car? What am I doing in his car for crying out loud!_

I heard him chuckle and then a smirk grew on his face "what you never been in a guys car." My eyes grew wide "Um no oh Just shut up" I laughed and we speed off having no idea where we were going.

**Well there you have it for now and I haven't wrote cause one school is starting soon and then second I had writers block I hope I did alright though**

**Namine: I am in his car!**

**Roxas: she was practically kidnapped!**

**Zexion: no it wasn't since she came with me with her will and didn't tell me to let go so defiantly it's not a kidnapping.**

**: you know Zexion you make a Damn good point :)**

**Roxas: R&R please we beg you and if there are grammar errors forgive she is not so bright.**

**: That wasn't very nice *grabs rope* come here roxas**

**Roxas: *Hides* I didn't mean it that way though!**

**BY the way leave a comment what do you like about Zexion not in this stroy but like in general well ok maybe in the story too and also why do you like the paring i am curious and it would be fun :D so SPEAK XD**


	5. Misfortune

**Hey look I am updating again oh damn! Lol before I get carried away I want to give a shout out my people who responded drum roll please **

**Namine: *playing drum roll***

**Zexion: Coobearrocks**

**Roxas: she gave an amazing explanation of why she loves the pair and a good response so~ we give a shout out! and! She had awesome hyperness to it!**

**Zexion: amazing well I mean look at me I am amazing why I mean why wouldn't people go crazy for me?**

**Namine: Hey what about me?**

**Roxas: and me?**

**?: and me?**

**All of us: what are you doing here?**

**?: You will see hope you enjoy and doesn't own us **

I had no Idea where we were going I was a bit worried I mean I barely knew him right so I sat there the in award silence. Until he cleared his throat I looked at him and he said "Well how about we go to this café not far what do you say?" I looked out the window seeing trees pass by swiftly. "Yea actually that sounds nice." I looked at him and he focused on his driving, I looked back down playing with the edge of my skirt. Once we arrived I noticed we were at a café me and my brother Demyx loved, Sweet Shop.

He exited his car and went around opening the passenger door and he stuck out his hand, he smiled "I won't bite." I slowly reached out grabbed his hand then I stood up until. He pulled me close his mouth close to my ear and he under his breath he said "I don't bite hard." My heart skipped a beat and he slowly moved away he held onto my hand and we walked in. Few people were in the small building we walked up the register and he looked at the menu until a women with green eyes with blonde hair came over her name tag said Larxene. "Hello welcome to sweet shop what would you like."

He looked at me then I said " I will have a chocolate latte please small size" I felt his stare and he then said " I will have coffee with milk and sugar please small size." She added the total "ok then that will be five dollars and sixty nice cents" he pulled out his wallet and handed a ten, "thank you we will have your order and bring it to you here is your change and thank you." He placed his change away as we walked to a seat far off in the corner.

Still the same shop when we I and Demyx were young we would come when we had enough allowance money put it together and share the drink I am drinking now. Our drink arrived and I took a sip once I finished my sip a tear slipped from my eye, "Namine you ok is it bad?" I shook my head "no just some old memories." He sighed "I only bring pain to people don't I?" I almost choked on my drink "what how can you say that please that not true it's just" I sigh "the reason I tear up because the memories that you brought back were the happiest moments in my child hood." He looked at me with curiosity, then he said "don't you ever feel like I make your life miserable?"

_Why is he saying such things I mean this is not your everyday conversation! _ "Um no to be honest you make me feel-." I stopped what does he make me feel, I thought about it _he is full of mystery and we both shared loss in our lives we suffered in life._ I then sighed and I smiled a soft smile "You make me feel that we have a connection I mean we share some things we both suffered we both lost something dear, Also I think we can be close you know." He looked at me with wide eyes and confusion.

Then he said "you're the very first person that has ever said that to me." he stood up and I stood up as well he left the tip and we walked to his car then we took off and he said "your house?" I noticed there was something in his eyes I couldn't tell but I felt a hint of anger in his voice _did I say something wrong? _ Then I said "um the neighborhood after that next intersection" honestly I didn't live far from the shop I mean me and Demyx we would walk to the store with our mother.

He then said "right or left?" he said it with a harsh tone "um right." I looked at my feet I kept myself from shaking _Oh my what did I say I better not ask now I will ask tomorrow or more like later!_ He then said "What house?" I gulped "A the h-house with a tire swing but the tire swing is white." He then stopped making fling forward then back from the seat belt. I unbuckled and I rushed out with my bag then I said "thank you for everything."I then shut the door and he raced off I raked my hand through my hair I noticed my pin that was a butterfly was missing I panicked _Oh damn it oh no hell no please no my mother gave me that before she left to help the king!_ A tear slid down my eye and I slowly walked to the front of my house and vanished inside.

**P.O.V change:**

**Zexion drove with confusion in his heart then he remembered her words**_** I think we connect in some ways we have both suffered. **_**He shook his head he braked hard at stop light he looked at the car mirror and saw his true self and the words from the past came to him **_** "you are nothing but a child that causes pain and suffering for other! Do you hear me!"**_** he closed his eyes his bang hide his eyes "I know uncle I know father." He heard the cars honking then he hit the accelerator and speed away.**

**: well u hope you guys enjoyed it I mean I think I did an ok job anyways I had a chance to update so if you send me a Comment and I didn't give you a shout sorry but when I get them I will post you names up on the next update :D**

**Namine: yes she will!**

**Zexion: I will make sure of it *wicked grin***

**Roxas: you will what? What do you mean by that?**

**Namine: Oh jealous roxas intresting!**

**Roxas: no I um *blushed red***

**: I um well so if you read this and you sent a comment and this already posted will I will give you a shout on the next update but anyways thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed!**

**P.S: ok comment question #2: OK here we go now I kairi is the bad guy in the story and if you are a kairi supporter sorry I have nothing against her it I chose her since she does have an attitude but anyways if namine was caught up with her I mean they have before in the previous chapter remember Namine explain to Olette so I was wondering if Kairi decided to pick a fight with Namine what some ideas that could happen they already been in a fight so something else like they locked her in the janitors closet or something right?**

**?: please R&R or no cookies for you O.O**


	6. Old scars

**Well hey there my people well after that intrusting semi lunch date that Little Namine had with the Great Zexion seems like we are stepping into the past! :)**

**Namine: He kind of scared me but I maintained my composure right?**

**Zexion: maybe**

**Namine: what is that suppose to mean?**

**Zexion: *looks away***

**Namine*crosses arms and pouts looking away***

**: anyways Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**?: doesn't own us. *sad face***

Exams are coming up and I couldn't sleep and I can't focus on my studies, all I could think about was the awkward moment that I had with Zexion when he decided to drop me off home. It was a Sunday afternoon and I was home alone then I thought _I wonder if Demy send me a letter to see what's going on at the kings castle and what exactly happened to my dear mother._ I stood up wearing only my white shorts a red tank top hair up in a pony tail and my black vans. I opened the door and noticed the sky was gray, a strange wind blew howling. I ran across the grassy lawn and opened the gray mail box taking out a few envelope's

I looked through "bills and bills" until I came across a blue one I looked at the back and noticed the Kings emblem as the sealing of the envelope. My heart skipped a beat. I jogged back into the house as I began opening the letter I shut the door behind me and as I began to read.

_**My dearest sister,**_

_**I am still with the king learning about how are loving mother had deceased, **_

_**I don't want to tell you yet for I want your heart to heal first before I even go into detail. I will still be here for a while since you know our mother worked with the king as his adviser. Now I might think of taking after for her but I haven't decided yet since I what to discuss the matter with you before I even accept it. I hope you are doing alright since I am not there, you better be doing good in school! Also how are your friends? I will write to you soon**_

_**Love- Your brother Demyx**_

The letter slipped from my hand _he might leave all alone! I already lost my mother now my brother what else does life want to take from me!_ I started to cry I slowly made it to my room landed on the bed back first, I laid there until no more tears could form the sky cried and light flashed._ Everything in my life is being taken away why!_ My eyes began to close slowly the darkness engulfed me my breathing became heavy.

**P.o.v. change:**

**I sat there in the dim lighting in my room reading my old book but I couldn't concentrate,**_** did I over react on what Namine told me?**_** I shook my head **_**know if I don't keep her away I will only cause misfortune to her.**_** I closed my eyes the image of her appeared into my head her ocean blue eyes her soft silky hair. I opened them as I placed my book down **_**how can she smile even if she is in pain I don't understand. After all she has been through and even though misfortune still coming her way she still smiles, She is one amazing girl.**_** I then looked out the window the wind tossing the trees around the sky roared, I place my head against the cool glass as my past came to haunt me once more **_**Zexion this is your fault you caused your mother's death! If you were never born she would still be alive!**_** I clenched my hand into a fist, I closed my eyes and remembered when I murdered my mother.**

**I was six years old at the time me and my mother were walking from the library holding our books in our hands. It was a rainy day she held her book in on hand while held the umbrella in the other. Her hair was black but held a strong color of violet when it shined in the sun. we were almost home but on the way home we had to cross a intersection she smiled and said "when we cross the street and stay close no matter what ok?"**

**I nodded with a huge smile on my face, my mother was my world she was always there and no matter what she always had a smile on her beautiful face. Once we reached the cross walk the light turned green and half way to the other side I dropped my book, I noticed it was not in my hand I then said "Mom I dropped it!" I ran back to get it I heard a car honking she screamed "Zexion stop come back!" I noticed a car was headed my direction I froze then everything went black.**

**When I woke up I noticed the rain stopped and lights were flashing I saw my mother being carried off. I saw she was being lifted away from me I shouted "mom! Mommy are you ok? Mom!"I was being carried off with minor injuries. Apparently my mother pushed me away before the car hit me she gave up her own life for mine. In the funeral people despised me blaming me for her death saying if I wasn't there she would have lived and that why it had to be her it should have been me.**

**To be honest I agree to that concept they were right my mother was loved by many she had a heart of gold her eyes shined violet her skin was soft and warm white like milk. The family doesn't talk to me they ignore me like I don't even exist they talk among themselves saying I was a child of misfortune that I would only bring sorrow. My sister was a young little thing and when she lost her she changed she wasn't the same happy little girl she barley even smiles but the smiles she barley gives are not full of life like they use to. My father always working never noticing he has children, he lets his servants take care of us. I opened my eyes and looked out the window once more I saw rain pouring from the heavens the sky flashed and I whispered against the glass "I can see somewhere out there someone is crying someone is in pain there heart is being ripped out from misfortune."**

_**: Well I hope you guys enjoyed this one I liked it thought it was pretty intrusting I am not saying this cause I wrote but for the fact I put I a lot of effort into it and heart.**_

_**Namine: *places hand on Zexion shoulder* I am sorry**_

_**Zexion:*turns and pulls her into embrace* its ok**_

_**Roxas: GET a Room!**_

_**: way to kill the mood Roxas what am I going to do to you!**_

_**Roxas: um hopefully something not painful or perverted **_

_**: You are not that lucky anyways please R&R hope you will like the next one I have planned XD**_


	7. I will race for you

**Well oh well shame on me for not updating this one since I had to update the ghost hunt fic and not it's this one's turns I am doing three fics so I am working hard to update each one nicely and hope you enjoy this next chapter sorry it took me a while I had band camp orchestra getting on my back then I had HW! So forgive me please now enough with my blabbing on with the show!**

I skipped school and laid there in bed I didn't want to move I didn't want to eat anything for that matter. But I had to…I bathed and only ate small morsel's of food in the fridge. After all that I would slowly walk in my tomb as in my room, first my mother now my brother will I have anyone left? Zexion words rang in my head _"I lose you or if you lose me." _I then thought _"what if he is right?"_ I closed my eyes do I want to give myself up to the darkness in my heart?

Out of the blue I heard my mother's words from the back of my mind "_Namine remember no matter what happens to you, you must be able to stand strong and if someone is struggling then you grab on to their hand and help them up. Do you understand darling?"_ I smiled from the sound of her voice "_I do mom I do and I will."_ I opened my eyes to the sound of knocking I shot of from the bed and walked over to the front door I slowly creaked it open and I saw Roxas up front.

"I brought some of the homework for today. Hey are you ok?" I nodded "yea I am fine it's just lots of things are going on you know." He nodded "it's funny Zexion didn't go to school either." My heart skipped a beat "what really is he alright." Roxas looked at me funny "I guess so I don't know I have to stop at his house after this the teacher gave me the address to his house."

I felt my blood rush through my body and I said "I will take it!" the words flew out of my mouth _"what the hell Namine you sound like you really want to see him now Roxas thinks you're crazy!" _I then thought _"I do want to see him I don't know why but I do I want to see his violet eyes to hear his voice."_ I shook my head and Roxas said "are you ok?" I nodded "yea I just want to take it to him so you know we can work together and get caught on today's lesson to make sure we are on the same page." I gave a shaky laugh Roxas was leaving I chased after him, "hey wait were you going!"

He then said "you don't feel good stay home." I grabbed his arm "let me take it please!" he looked into my eyes and said "fine here." I took it and I said "it's a bit far from here." He then said " get something on with pants or shorts and get on my motorcycle I will give you a ride." I smiled "thank you Roxas!" I ran back in placed on some black pants a white v neck short sleeved my hair in a braid, then placing on my white vans.

I ran out place the homework in a small pack hoped onto Roxas's bike and we speed off. The world rushed past us my heart pounded "_I am almost there. I will get to see him, when I see him my heart jumps I want to get closer to him."_ The cars flashed past us as we speed down ripping through the streets in the speed of light. I noticed we were in the forest area of Twilight town. I saw a huge house in the center of the place of the area. Roxas stopped in front of the gates and I saw it was slightly open.

Then Roxas said "Be careful." I nodded I gave him his extra helmet and I held the homework in my small pack, he speed off and I turned facing the large gates. I opened it enough for me to fit through and I walked up to the front doors. They stood tall and wide. I knocked on the door and there was only utter silence, I looked around and I noticed a balcony door was open.

I walked over and noticed vines grew the side to the balcony's edge. I placed the pack straps around me and began to climb "No one wonder Roxas told me to wear Pants or shorts or whatever." I could almost reach the edge until I heard a snap "Damn it don-" before I could finish my words the vine snapped from my right foot and then the left I was dangling from a high point.

I tried pulling myself up but I was a bit too far from the point I was to the balcony, I heard a snap from my left hand the was holding me up and with my right; I was reaching for my life. Until I felt a warm hand hoisting me up and I was placed on the balcony's floor. I sighed in relief I looked to see Zexion staring me down wear his black pants black shirt and his hair covering his face. I stood up "I have a good explanation for this, you see I was coming over to give you the homework and I heard you didn't go to school and so- I decided to give to you." He looked at me then said "You idiot! You could have gotten hurt!" I looked and away then I said "I just wanted to see you" I was waiting to be yelled at some more.

But instead I was pulled into an embrace and he said "You idiot you think I was going to yell at you some more after what you have been through." I pulled him closer and we held each other feeling each other's body listening to each other's body heart beats. He then said "who brought you here?" I then said while still holding him "my friend Roxas he is one of my close friends." He held on to my upper arms but moved back away from him but still holding on to my upper parts of my arms. "Is that so?"

I nodded "yea we are pretty close actually." He smiled a wicked smile he pulled me close once more I looked at him and "he wouldn't mind if I did this would he?" I looked at him with wide eyes he then placed his warm lips on mine and he kissed me, I was surprised but I knew it felt right for some strange reason like he took the pain away from my heart and I took his. I kissed him back I held his face in my hand while held me having one hand on my back and the other on my lower back. He slowly pulled away he then looked into my eyes then placed his lips near my ear the whispered "I will not lot anything or anyone take you away from me now."

**Buwhaahahahaha I hope you like this one I thought it was quite nice the song that inspired me to write it like this was called "take my hand" by The Cab check it out and you will see what I mean :D**


	8. Will never let you go

**Well I sure left it somewhere SPICEY! :D lol no um well another chapter like I said Back and forth people this then change of heart fic I am doing so I am Multi tasking and thinking :D! hope you enjoy!**

**October:Well not on with the show**

**Roxas: I must look awesome with that motorcycle**

**Nami: Sure you do**

**Roxas: well at least I wasn't sucking face with Zexion!**

**Nami: *face turns Red*Shut up Roxas!**

**Zexion: On With THE SHOW!**

I looked at him after his action "W-What?" he then said "Oh obviously you never been kissed." I gave him a look that said _rude much_ "why do you care if it was my first or not." He still held my close but I turned away and then he whispered to my ear that face him "Oh then let me explain." He chuckled and said "that mean your mine and I will always be your first the number one in your heart."

I laughed and I moved away from then I turned to look at him he then looked at me funny "it's nothing its just you tell me you don't like me then you say you want to do nothing with me I am confused." I sat near the edge of the balcony he walked over and sat next to me "you want to know the reason?' we stared deep into each other's eyes with seriousness.

"It's because I don't want to bring pain to you I don't want to ruin you because of me." I cupped my face in my hands and I said "You don't when I was coming over here I wanted to see you." He placed on of his hands over on hand that cupped his face "I have no idea how you can be so strong you bring light into my dark world and now I won't let you go I hope you know that." I smiled and I kissed him and when we stopped " I hope you know I won't either." He chuckled and he held me close not letting go.

The next day at school it was another day until I ran into Olette during lunch seeing that Zexion vanished I talked to Olette of what had Occurred yesterday. She looked at me like I was crazed and with shock "Namine really are you serious he said that!" I nodded as we sat in the hall "don't tell anyone though." She nodded "deal well how are you feeling about him." I smiled and said "he makes me feel whole again." She made a squee sound and said " I am so happy for you!" I laughed the bell rang the end of the day came by.

I was finally home I checked the box and I noticed another letter was in there and It read.

_Dear Sister,_

_My how I miss seeing your face and to hear you voice, things are all right mother is finally in peace and one day I will take you to see her. For now i must help the king and hopefully see you soon. There I more money in the account for the bills and food. Take care Namine and WATCH FROM THE BOYS! _

_Love-Demy_

I laughed at the last part and smiled "you never change brother." I remembered in Kinder garden a boy say he would marry me but Demyx then said _ no I will so I can protect her forever and ever!"_ I laughed at the memory I cleaned the home and I laid on the couch like a lazy person. Until I heard a crash outside I ran out to the front door and I saw a pot broken on the floor I looked around. I went back inside and I jumped from the ring of my cell phone.

I answered "hello?" then I heard his voice "Namine?" I smiled "Zexion hey how are you?" he then said "fine I was wondering if you made it home safe since you live alone." I looked around to see what might have caused the crash but I couldn't locate source. "Namine you ok?"

I jumped again "Y-yea I am fine it's nothing!" I laughed a shaky laugh until I heard another crash outside. "Namine what was that?" I looked outside another flower pot flew from the window ceil "I am going over there." I then said "no I am fine it's ok!" he hanged up I groaned "why didn't I keep my composure!" within minutes he arrived and he knocked and he said "you ok?" I looked at him "yea I am it's that well." He then walked in "that was the crash?" he looked at the broken pots "yea it was from outside but I couldn't figure what." He sighed "I guess I will stay here." I looked at him "what?" he laid on his back on my couch I walked over when he pulled me onto him "I will keep those beast away from you." I blushed "someone lost it." I laughed he said "cause you made me go mad." I looked at him I quick kissed his cheek and said "in a good way or bad way." He thought about "good way actually." I laughed.

I heard thunder I clutched his shirt and said "another storm." He then said "a storm always detects sorrow. And before I sensed you're sadness." I looked at him "my brother might work with the king like my mother would and take over for her and I might end up alone. I placed my head against his chest and he said" I will never leave you got that?" I then said "I know that." We slowly fell asleep into each other's arms through the dark stormy night.

**Hoped you liked it guys and tell me what you think I know it was short and quick but I need sleep cause I got to perform at a foot ball game and need my Beauty sleep XD lol bye bye!**

**Nami: till next time**

**Zexion: Your warm**

**Roxas: get a room**

**October: TRYING TO SLEEP!**

**Zexion: R&R please no flames thank you have a good night.**


	9. Angel of misfortune

**Oh lol XD how are you all tell me about you labor day weekend! Did you have fun did weird things happen tell me if you want or a snip bit about it how about it? Well sorry I haven't updated Band had us train learning a new flag routine and HW! Lol well hope you like it guys forgive for the late update! ENJOY!**

I slowly began to wake up I heard a heart beat I felt warm and safe; I heard pounding on the roof from the rain. I looked to see I fell asleep in his arms I looked at him the gentle expression on his face. I smiled I felt lucky to be with him right now, I don't feel so alone. He began to stir I removed the hair on his beautiful face and I said "did I wake you?" he looked at me and I smiled at him he stared at me and said "No matter how much pain how are you always able to smile." I looked at him I poked his cheek he looked at me "you make me smiled dummy my friends the people around me I am happy that I am alive and that you are here with me."

He looked at me with amazement in his eyes I then said "isn't your father worried about you?" he looked away to his right still laying down on his back on the couch his eyes gave that aura of solitude I then said "S-sorry I asked never mind." He then said his voice monotone "My father is always away always keeping himself busy barley even know I exist." He sighed "My sister she Is always locked away though she does talk to me from time to time." _He has a sister? _I then said "I see." _I had no Idea what to say or how to even react was I suppose to say sorry or don't worry I don't know_!

He smiled at me "don't worry don't think so hard on what to say." I freaked out I leaped off him like a cat and onto the floor a few feet away from the couch "W-what how did you know are you a mind reader!" he laughed I looked at him his laugh was soothing I smiled at him this was the first time I really ever heard him laugh. "Well glad I amuse you then." I stood up fixing my shirt he walked over grabbed on to my shoulder "What if I am?" his voice sounding all scary and creepy like I tensed "S-so what if you are." I looked away with a pout on my face he whispered in my ear that faced him "Or maybe I can read your soul."

Chills went down my spine I then said "ok Dr. Jackal I had enough." I laughed as i said it he then said "alright well I have to go now before my sister throws a lecture." My heart sank but I smiled "ok be careful on the way home please." He nodded as he went out the door he gave me a kiss as we parted he said "Lock the door the crazies out." I laughed "like you?" he gave me a wicked smile "Maybe." He shut the door and I locked it I giggled "Alright Dr. Jackal."

The next day school started I found Olette near my locker she skipped her way towards me her hair bounced along with her movements she then said "so how are you and Zexion?" my face blushed red "w-what are you talking about?" she smiled " On my way home passing by your house I saw his car." I hid my face behind my math book, "I um helped him with homework." She laughed "what kissing 3-4?" she laughed again I rolled my eyes "ok we are but shush I don't want things to go around then Kairi gets a hold of it then ideas go through her mind."

She nodded "yea I know I got it." We walked off for our classes dealing with our horrid first hour. As the day went by it was clam and neutral I thank Roxas for that day he gave me a gentle smile and said "no problem anytime oh by the way tell Olette meet me after school music room." I nodded ran off for last hour I kept writing notes until a women walked in the door " I need to see Namine please." I stood up grabbed my things together and followed her. We walked into the office and she said "how have you been?" I looked at her I kept myself calm but alert what does the counselor want with me?

Then she said "show me your wrist please." I froze in fear "w-what are you talking about?" she walked over slowly grabbed my hand pulled back my sleeve seeing my wrist were clear. I looked at her "Ms, evergreen why am I here I'm I failing a class?" she shook her head side to side her light brown hair following her movements " No it's just I heard from a fellow friend that you were hurting yourself." I looked at her in confusion "Um who said that?" she sat down "sorry confidential." Anger grew within my chest "But obviously hurting myself was a lie! For crying out loud that person is talking about me!" she then said "are you taking drugs?" I then got even angrier "what kind of counselor are you! No I am not!" the bell rang "excuse me but I am leaving this mad house good day." I slammed the door behind me and I walked off headed home in fury _who would say things like this and to the school console! Lies that could make me suffer and lock me up!_ I then began to cross the cross walk when it turned green I heard a car coming my direction I looked I froze and saw Kairi stop with her group in the car with her.

She smiled at me with wickedness in her eyes why does she hate me so much we were such close friends she was so nice and now she has killer intentions? I ran across the walk running home seeing her smile in my head "what did I ever do to her? She was my close friend…" I made it home I shut the door I sighed in relief that I was home I took out my cell phone and noticed two missed calls "Zexion." I dialed him and he answered "You ok?" I felt my fears melt away and said "Y-yea I am got home safe you?" I heard him open his car door and he said "yea I am fine take care I will see you later I love you." My heart skipped a beat and I said " I do too." He hung up and I hung up as well I placed my phone away, I sighed "why do I feel that the angel of misfortune still lingering around me."

**Well there you have it I hope you guys like it I will make sure I update it much faster and I will keep it up :D R&R no flames please and thank you for your guys support.**


	10. Shattered Friendship

**Well back ugh my whole body hurts from the week I feel like I will fall to pieces I mean during the marching performance for the football game I did a twirl and slip on my butt and landing hard on the left elbow but I stood up and kept dancing lol, I lived but whole body is like bleh! Also yesterday was 9/11 and let's honor the victims and innocence's harmed and honor them. hope you guys enjoy!**

Confused as I was with the odd incident I had at the crosswalk with kairi almost trying to run me over. I couldn't focus today in English what so ever I ended drawing random things in my notebook, like eyes some with tears some that reflected a glimmer of hope. Until I felt something hit my shoulder I saw a wad of paper on the floor I picked it up I slowly opened it and saw the words slut written on it. I turned to my right and saw kairi Snickering at me.

I placed the wad in my bag the bell rang I stood up place my book in my bag and I walked of the classroom. This all began right after seventh grade year, we would always watch out for each other well at that time she would watch out for me. but slowly I started to stand up for myself yet we were still good friends. Until one day he came into our lives, he had long silver hair white fair skin and his name was Riku. He transferred to our school mid winter. We were in gym together the girls on one side the boys on the other.

We had to run around the track while the boys had to play soccer ball, kairi and I kept the same pace. We were almost around the track and then a ball flew its way at me ready to make impact, but he came in. he pushed me down saving me from the ball and he took the hit. People ran over to him sora was the one who helped him up he looked at me and said "You ok?" in smiled and said "I am thank you." After that incident me kairi and riku were close we were in separable by that time Olette came by as well. Until one day kairi came up to me during spring, we were in the girls bathroom grooming and she told me "I think I like Riku but more than friends." I looked at her and smiled "that's sweet are you going to tell him?" she laughed "I will but when it's the right time."

After that moment I haven't seen her for a while, I noticed she began to distance herself more and more I felt her slip away from me then she completely vanished. On the last day of school I ran into her I smiled "kairi I have been worried I haven't seen you much!" she gave me a sour look "What do you want?" I looked at her confused "kairi a-are you mad at me?" she scoffed "like you don't know! Don't talk to me." she walked by me brushing past my shoulder. I turned around grabbed her wrist "Kairi did I do something wrong?" she tensed up and she didn't look at me "what…is so special about you!" I froze at the harshness of her tone of voice "Kairi what are you saying?"

She turned her head her eyes filled with anger "just what is so special about you?" she pulled her hand away from me I fell backwards landing on the ground she looked at me then said "you are nothing!" she turned away and ran off after that we stopped talking to each other then she completely vanished from my life. I noticed I was in front of my house I sighed "school was really rough today." I walked in I felt relaxed and happy "I am home."

**Well there you have it for now and hopefully I will kept it up thanks for all your guys support and hope you guys are enjoying thank you. R&R no flames please.**


	11. You're my world

**Oh dear shame on me I haven't updated in a while that is a no No! well homework has been a living hell and AH! Well here we are my people hope you guys forgive me for not updating for a while well on with the show**

**Roxas: well about time**

**Me: glares shush!**

**Namine: Yea shush!**

**Zexion: Um on with the show?**

It was finally a weekend I sat at my desk drawing as the thunder roared outside, I just was lost in thought about kairi still. _My dear friends lost in darkness i even still remember the fight in front of the school during middle school. _I sighed I noticed I drew a eye, I smiled "Eyes are the a portal to our inner selves a way to connect to a special someone." I saw Zexion appear in my mind I opened them and I felt my face turn slightly red. I saw a text on my phone I opened it "_Namine am I able to come over." _Zexion how strange he usually never seems this urgent to come over, "Sure."

I began to worry I wonder if something happened, I rushed down stairs and peeked out the door. I waited and waited the rain was pouring down I saw a car zooming in I rushed out in the rain the wind blew I began to feel cold but I wanted to know if he is alright.

I saw him go into the passenger seat and he took off his coat and covered a small figure. I ran over "Zexion everything alright?" he shouted over the thunder "Get a first Aid out and take her with you." I looked at the small figure I grabbed her hand and lead her in the house. I sat her on the kitchen chair Zexion walked in with bags set on the floor I grabbed the first aid placed it on the counter. "Zexion?" he didn't look to happy I removed the coat from the girl and I saw a small girl maybe around ten yrs old or early pre teens.

I saw a cut on the side of her cheek "Oh god." I slowly cleaned her cheek I saw tears fall from her violet blue eyes; she had short dark hair and fair skin. I place a bandage on her but she didn't move I saw Zexion walk over embraced her "Are you ok Xion?" she nodded and said "yes big brother." I was surprised _so this is his sister;_ I then said "I will prepare warm drinks."

I felt the anger and sorrow radiated off him, I was frightened but I was going to be there for him. I gave them a cup and I said "why do you two change out of those clothes. He nodded "Xion follow Namine ok she will help you." She silently got up grabbed her bag and I lead her to my room.

She opened her case I turned away as she got undressed and when she finished she said "Your eyes are quite full of life you know you are a very interesting girl." I looked at her and smiled as I placed her wet clothes in a bag "Your something you self Xion come one let's go down stairs ok?" she nodded we walked down and Zexion said "Namine I am so sorry to intrude." I waved my hand as a signal to hush him "it's alright I am here now and I will be there for you."

He looked at me with amazement he then said "you're soaked Namine." I laughed "I know but I had to make sure you guys are alright." I ran up changing into my black pants and white tank top pajamas, walked back down and saw he was in dry clothing as well. I saw Xion on the couch asleep and I whispered "she looks peaceful." He nodded "only when she asleep when she wakes up she looks like she has died inside every time." I then said "everything ok?" he looked away and I embraced him "tell me when you're ready Ok."I gave him a peck on the lips and he said "when I see you I don't know what it is but you're eyes are always full of life."

I was shocked on what he said "Xion said the same thing and…" he looked at me I wanted to frown but I smiled anyways "my mother would say the same thing to me too." He placed his forehead against mine "I will tell you what happened." He gripped on my arms tightly and said "Xion has a thing about writing and art and I noticed it's something she wanted to do for her future but." He moved his forehead away from mine and looked at the ceiling "My uncle will come by and check on us and when he does he enjoys lecturing on about our futures."

He took a deep breath he gripped hard on my upper part of my arms I clenched my fist dealing with the pain. "He encountered Xion about her future she decided to ignore him creating a barrier. But his anger took over so her got her attention he slapped her." I froze in fear shook and utter anger and he continued as he gripped harder "She screamed in fear I ran from my room to see she was on the ground while he was bound to hit her again. But I stopped him and all he could say was that we are the children of misfortune and we will end up having nothing in life."

I began to cry he let go and looked at me "N-Namine?" I pulled him close to me and embraced him with all my might "T-That's not T-True! That basterd of an uncle is the one who will end up with nothing! Zexion you and you're sister will have a beautiful future free from that place and a bright future I know you guys will! Don't let that animal get to you cause I am here and I know you're mother wouldn't think of you as nothing I know she would want you to live your life not was what other s want you too but what you want!"

He stood there stunned he embraced me close to him and said "I have no idea what I would do without you." I smiled and I looked at him then he said " your face is red as a tomato." I glared at him "is that a fact." He nodded "yea when you cry you do."I looked at him I pulled away and turned my back facing him "well then I see how it is." I smirked still not facing him and I began to walk away until I felt I was being lifted I noticed I was in his arms bridal style and he said "you are not going anywhere." He gave me a wicked look and I said "cheater you picked me up not fair!" he laughed "that what happens when you're so short!" I then said "oh is that so?" I covered his eyes and he said "hey can't see this is dangerous!" I laughed I gave him a peck on the lips and I said "this is dangerous!"

I laughed and he said "very true." I saw Xion wake up and said "Brother why are you harassing her." He froze I removed his eyes and I looked at him "good to see this beautiful eyes again." I blushed as he set me down on the ground he walked over to Xion kneeled down in front of her and said "see that pretty girl over the Xion I love her very much just as I love you and her are my world now you know that right?" Xion nodded and then smiled I saw Zexion face had the expression of shock and I saw a tear tread down his face the Xion said "I can see she has a heart of gold and that she loves you brother and that she cares for me" she walked over to me and grabbed my hand "Thank you for warming up my heart again Nami-Chan!"

I smiled and embraced her "Xion I am here for you too you know that now right?" she nodded "I know that thank you sister." I saw Zexion actually smile a heart warmed smile he then said "Amazing." I knew now I wasn't alone anymore for I had Xion Zexion also my friends too I knew if my mother is smiling at me from above I felt the dark clouds slowly moving away not completely but the point where light is radiating through the darkness.

**There you have it guys I hoped you guys enjoyed this one I actually really like it for there is a lot of emotions coursing through it! Well thank you guys for your support and R&R no flames please! Thank you.**

**Namine: Bye Bye~**


	12. Disguise

**Oh dear shame on me I haven't updated in a while then again a lot of stuff I have to update well anyways I apologize hope you enjoy this :D**

**Roxas: About time!**

**Oct.: don't you dare get snippy with me now hush!**

**Namine: on with the show!**

A week or so has passed after that day, they still stayed over but everything was great for Zexion smiled when his sister laughed with joy and happiness. Zexion would drop her off at her fine art school and then we would head to school ourselves. But although everything seemed fine at school Zexion didn't know the bullying I dealt with Kairi, but I didn't care I can fight her off she didn't scare me at all. That wasn't really a worry what worried me was Zexion's family. What if they find him and he falls again, I don't want to see him like that again especially how I ran into him in the beginning he was in a very deep whole before and it took me a while to reach him.

When the day ended I received a phone call on my cell I answered it and it was Xion, "He there girly you ok?" I didn't hear anything until "Nami – chan my uncle is up front there is no way out and I am scared!" My heart jumped "Xion stay inside and I will head over there as soon as possible!" I couldn't tell Zexion I don't want him to get hurt again, I began to ran down to her school quick as possible almost getting run over a few times. I finally made it to her school I was breathing very heavily and I was thirsty and dehydrated, I walked up to the front and noticed that he was parked in the parking lot. I let my hair down placed on my sun glasses removed my gray jacket tying it around my waist making it appear older, I walked in and I saw her waiting in the hall. She ran up to me and I kneeled down embracing her. "It's ok I will get you out now listen to me alright." She nodded I noticed she had a art book I took it hiding it in my bag removing her black jacket giving her my gray one a bit big on her and then I tied her hair into pig tails. I took out brown eyeliner and made it look like she had freckles, then I said "ok relax follow my lead then hold my hand don't let go." She nodded and we started to walk out and with my sunglasses I looked to see the car still sitting there with him in it.

We walked till we made it past the cross walk, I felt like we made it out of their home free. But I noticed that the car began to drive out of the parking lot, but I picked up the pace we are almost home free. I saw he was stopped by the traffic at the cross walk, we walked even faster and then we ran around the corner and we kept running "Hurry before he gets the chance to catch up hang on their Xion." She nodded and we kept running until I heard a car speeding up I saw a yard with a huge bush and I grabbed her and we jumped in. The car slowed down and he rolled down his window looking around, I breathed slowly and I had my hand over Xion mouth. He cursed to himself then sped off, I waited at least 7 minutes in the bushes and I stepped out cleaning Xion clothing and her face then she began to cry. "I'm scared Nami-chan!" I embraced her and said "it's ok I will make sure no one hurts you big sister will make sure of that." She nodded and my phone rang "Namine where are you! I am worried sick!" I then said "Hey love I'm sorry I went to pick up Xion she needed me we are almost home I will meet you there." He sighed "Alright meet you there." Xion and I walked until we finally made it home and he saw me and Xion walk in, "we are home." He stood up embracing me then embraced Xion and I said "Zexion you need to sit down" he sat down and I sat with him "Xion go take a bath ok?" she nodded and she ran off to take a bath once she out if hearing range.

"Zexion today after school Xion called me and told me she saw her uncle at the school parking lot and was afraid to go out, so I ran over there as could and we disguised ourselves and we made it out and got away." He didn't say anything at all until he yelled "Damn it that Bastard!" I flinched at his tone of voice he stood up clenching his fist I stood up and I clasped his face with my hands and I said "she is fine now we will just have to take per cautions alright?" he took a deep breath and placed his forehead against mine, "I have no idea what I would do without you Namine I probably would have ended up in the mad house."

I laughed "Oh my." He laughed with me even though the day was rough it ended great me with him… that the best thing I could ask for.


	13. Approval

A day off and just what I needed; I was home alone since Zexion decided to take out little Xion out to make sure she keeps that smile on her face. I stayed home to take care of the place, I jammed out to some music while I was vacuuming until I heard I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around "B-Brother?" I felt my eyes water but I held them in and I leaped into his arms "Oh how I missed you so much!" I felt so happy to see my brother well and back "Nami- Chan I know it has been a while and looks like you have grown a bit while I was gone." I smiled he let me go as so did I, he lead me to the couch and he sat down next to me and he said "so what did I miss my little sister." I smiled but then it hit me I had to tell him about Zexion , "Brother I have to tell you about someone he is someone special in my life and I know communication is important between family correct?"

I told him in a shy voice he looked at me "Is that so do tell me about this young man." I explained to him everything from point A to where I am now, he didn't like the part where I ran off and to get his sister Xion out of trouble with the crazed uncle that only wants the children to build up his Legacy for his career.

"Namine… sounds like you and this boy are really are attached." I nodded " I wanted to tell you about him but I thought it would be more appropriate if I told you in person and that you could meet him. He hid his face in his hands I walked up to him and I removed his hands from his face and he looked at me and he whispered "you look so much like our dear beloved mother." I smiled and I said "I know." He sighed "so I can see this boy makes you very happy even though he seemed a little messed up in the head but I can see he had such a tragic pass, but he lost his mother as well." He looked deep in my eyes and said "I can also tell this was fate for you and him to come together I know it is." I smiled and a small tear fell but not of sorrow but of happiness, we heard and turned to see Zexion and Xion walk in.

he shut the door behind him and said "so this is your brother." I smiled and nodded he walked up to Demyx and placed out his hand "The name is Zexion it's a pleasure to meet you." I could see my brother looking into him and I turned toward Zexion and he stared back not in fear or anger but of open mind a way of letting him enter his mind.

Demyx smiled "I heard a lot about you and I can tell that you make my sister very happy I would like to talk to you alone, Nami would you take his sister around the block it is very nice today." I nodded I grabbed Xion hand and we walked out the door.

**Demyx and Zexion:**

**They sat across from each other in the living room and Demyx began "so you're the company my mother had to deal with during her time of living." Zexion nodded "so it seems but you see after my mother died and my father lost himself my uncle took over, my family always blamed me for my mothers death." Demyx nodded " our mother was very special to us we never did have a father but our mother is all what we needed." A small smile crept on his face at the thought but faded away. "Until her business had to take she else's were and had to help the king. When she left Namine was devastated but she always smiled through and we had each other, until I received a letter to come to the kings castle immediately" he paused then continued " I panicked if something happened to my mother I went over early that morning Namine still asleep. I went off and discovered she died…"**

**He cleared his throat and pushed back some tears "the king told me she had and Illness that she knew about and obviously it wasn't a quick Illness one over time. It meant she had this for a while but never mentioned it, the king himself was devastated he wished he could of helped her." **

"**He told me that she did leave a letter that her wishes were that I help out the king for a certain amount of time, and money wont be an issue for my family some things well be provided for us." Zexion could see this was hard for him to talk about and he said "you sure you want to say more I don't want you to be in anymore pain." Demyx shook his head "No it's fine, I send Namine a letter told her about her mother and I knew this would break her. But then she told me about you and I can see that you made her get back on her feet and helped her heal thanks to you." Zexion remembered the few encounters with he had with Namine from the hall to when she even dared climb through his bedroom balcony window to see if he is ok, she wanted to see him. he smiled when the image of her appeared in his mind smiling; she even gotten his little Xion to smile. **

**"To be honest I think she is the one who saved me from my despair, she even gotten my little sister to smile to be honest she is a big part of my life and I don't want to lose her, I want to stay with her with your permission." Demyx vision went to the ground and whispered "My little Nami chan is growing up isn't she?" he looked up at Zexion "Why wouldn't I let you I can see you love my sister and would do anything for her I trust you and went out of your family's ways to stay with her." Zexion smiled and so did Demyx and they shook hands, the door opened and walked in with Xion in her hand Namine looked at them her blue eyes lit up and she smiled **_**Just like her mother.**_

_**The End...**_

_**Alright there you have it and the end but there will be a bonus chapter to see what happens to them especially to Zexion and his crazed family i thank to those who have read this and kept reading this till the end and the support. TA-TA -October...**_


	14. Everlasting

**Here is the bonus chapter and will be the last of this story :O well I hope you enjoy this!**

It was Graduation day for Zexion and Namine they both had their caps and gowns on that is the color of the sky; Namine placed her cap on her head and looked at herself at the mirror. She smiled then the door bell went off, I ran down stairs and I opened the door to see him with his graduation gown on "Hey there stranger." He smiled "well hello miss I am looking for someone and Is very special to me." I smiled and removed my cap "right before you." He smiled and kissed me on the cheek I heard Demyx walk up "ready to go you two?" we nodded and jumped into his car and we headed to the school, I looked out the window and I looked out to see a boy on a motorcycle he looked over gave me a thumbs up I smiled Roxas.

We reached the school I got out and I leaped into Roxas arms "Hey there Namine ready to graduate?" I nodded "I am." I let go roxas and Zexion walked to my side and took hold of my hand, we walked in and the Principal directed us to our order in the line. I felt butterflies form in my stomach, I saw the ceremony start and people began to claim their diploma's. I saw Roxas, some of his blonde hair sticking out from his cap he smiled at my direction and winked, and then Olette walked on up receiving hers she smiled at the crowd then shook the principles hand. Then I saw him walk up, Zexion received his as well ready to begin his life and with me in it. After with the situation with Demyx coming back later within the year he actually fought with his uncle in a manner of lawsuit able to claim everything back that was taken away from the originally his mother gave to him example some money she left behind. He fought long and hard for his freedom also the rights for him to care for his sister with the help of my brother Demyx he was able to keep Xion away from his uncles clutches.

And so he was able to put everything behind himself and to get away from him family and now he stays with me but Demyx keeps us in separate rooms of course, one by one students began to collect to their diploma's until it was my turn. I walked up my heart pounded as I reached out for the diploma. I smiled as it touched my hand and had it in my grasp, I laughed as I shook hands with the principle. I walked off and I stood in the crowd as we heard our student body president give them a speech of farewell and from here on out we will continue with our lives, and with the finale words we all through our caps in the air cheering I couldn't believe I was done but it wasn't the end it was a new beginning. I felt someone lift me and I could it was Zexion, I knew this was a new beginning and with someone special in my life. He embraced and said "I love you." I smiled while he still held me " I love you too."

He pulled away and looked into my eyes and we laughed with joy we ran outside to see I looked at the sky and so did he and I said "I did I mom I worked hard and I did it!" I smiled and saw Zexion with his eyes closed I looked at him and he said "I bet my mother would be proud of me if she was right here right now." I then said "she is" I lifted my hand and placed it on his chest where his heart would be "she is with you always." He smiled "Namine, Zexion!" we turned around and saw Demyx with Xion while Roxas and Olette walk besides him then Demyx said "Let me take a picture of all of you." I nodded I stood by Zexion with his arm around my shoulder then my right arm around his waist and my left around Roxas shoulders then Zexion right arm around Olette all of us holding each other close. I looked over and saw Olette crying "it over isn't… we wont ever see each other again." I piped on "NO! don't say that this is a new beginning a new adventure for us to start Don't say that Olette, we will keep in touch our hearts are all connected; we will never forget each other and no matter how far!" she smiled as a small tear crept down her cheek "Alright everyone look at the camera!" we turned and faced Demyx "Ready? One…two… three!"

The picture of everybody hangs on her wall of her new home, Namine still keeps in touch with Olette and Roxas and some of her other close friends. Demyx finally worked off with the King although he still works with him from time to time, Xion is still growing still shares her happiness through her smile. The love between Namine and Zexion still strong they moved out and live Zexion home which he now's owns since he fought for everything against his uncle. Xion lives with them and starting to see Namine as a mother figure. Demyx is not completely alone and has a new lady friend that he ran into around Twilight town. Zexion family issue with his uncle is settled he has no connection with him what so ever or the rest of his family but to him all he really needs is Namine and her family his younger sister and some friends that he has made. These lives continue and blossom into something amazing all of them hoping this will remain Everlasting….

_**The End…**_


End file.
